The Drama at POL
by Chisaya
Summary: When Sora meets Leon on an online game, his feelings start to change. However, Love isn't always easy on the internet, especially when there's a certain Silver haired best friend involved.


**THE DRAMA AT POL**

* * *

A/N: Heya to all those that decide to take the time to read my story Actually...I must confess, this storyline isn't entirely original. This is an account of my own experiences recently on the net, and writing is one of my ways to get things off my chest. Most of the names are changed though, and a few details are also changed. Oh, and OOCness/AU will occur. Anyway..on to writing!

* * *

_-click-_

Sora sighed. Running his hand through his hair, he scrolled down the page until he found the link he was after.

_-click-_

There it was...the game that his friends had been talking about for the last few days. Netbattle. Leaning back against his desk chair, he watched it download, a bored look resting on his soft features.

Sora was 19..out of school for a year, and quite tall for his age. He wasn't necessarily the cutest guy around..hell, he'd spend a few minutes each morning in front of the mirror wondering why he wasn't model material. But he had a few things he prided himself on. His hair was naturally spiked, and his eyes were a blue shade that seemed to enchant even himself if he stared for too long. Not that he did.

Quickly opening the menu, Sora loaded up a team Tidus had given him before. Right now, he wanted to see what the game could do. He figured he'd build his own, customised team later, when he had the time and patience. As the list of servers popped up, Sora clicked on the top one: Smogon University. "Whatever that means.." Sora mumbled, as the list of players appeared. "Now how to battle.."

After a few matches, Sora was getting the hang of NetBattle. He wasn't too good, and lost more than half his matches, but Tidus was right- it was lots of fun. He was about to challenge another player, when the private message window popped up. He raised an eyebrow.

"Leon" wanted to chat with him. Leon..where had he heard that name before? Shaking his head, he typed his reply.

'Yeah?'

'Sora from POL?'

Sora sighed. Even now, people still knew him from POL. This was probably another one of his stalkers, someone who wanted to talk either to push themselves into the community, or be friends with one of it's more popular members. Either way, he didn't really have time for this

'Yep. Were you after anything?'

'Nothing in particular. I just recognized your name, and thought to say hi'

Sora thought for a moment and decided to chat. It wasn't like he was doing anything anyway.

'Leon is it? I swear I've seen your name someone before...you're definately from POL I know...'

'More than likely, considering I knew you were from there,' came the wry answer.

'Ah! I know. You're from TM right?'

TM was a team on the POL forums. A few months ago, when Sora had stumbled across POL, he had joined Team Masters, quickly gaining popularity through the artwork he did for each team. TM was one of the teams Sora had down art for. It's leader, Riku, had fascinated Sora, and he'd messaged him some custom-made cards, just so he could talk. Of course, finding out afterwards that Riku was in fact a 15yr old student, with a girlfriend didn't help. But..Sora was adament to be friends. And when Sora was adament, nothing could change his mind.

TM held alot of memories for Sora. He considered Leon. He seemed nice enough, and he WAS from TM.

'Want a match?' Sora held his breath. "Leon was taking his time answering.:

'I'm quite good, you know. I'm on the same level as Cloud'

Sora could imagine him smirking, and smiled. Cloud was the most popular member on POL. A super-moderator for the forums, the leader of POL's no.1 team, TC, and a good friend of his. Cloud was also an expert battler in Netbattle. One of the best. If Leon could claim to be his level, then Sora didn't stand a chance.

'That doesn't matter,' Sora quickly answered.

'No, it doesn't..' Leon seemed to pause, 'If you're interested, I could teach you. I've been on NetBattle for quite a while now. First though, would you like a custom team?'

Sora's stared at the screen. Here was one of the strongest players in the game messaging him, and offering him a custom built team. If Leon made the team for him, it'd be alot stronger than the quick one Tidus had whipped up for him.

'I'd...love that. Thanks so much.' Sora smiled as he typed. Maybe Leon wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Sora waited a few minutes, but no reply came. He wondered if Leon had disconnected, or was afk. Or maybe he'd realised that there wasn't anything special with Sora and left. It'd happened before. It would probably happen again.

Finally, an answer came.

'No-one's ever said that to me before.'

'Eh?'

'I mean..I've been making teams for about a year now,' Leon continued '..but no-one's ever thanked me for it. You're the first.'

Sora thought this over. Leon certaintly was intriguing. He reminded him of Riku actually, but at the same time, he lacked that sense of safeness that Riku seemed to create around him. It was like Leon was a Lion, and Riku a Tiger. Of the same species, but with deadly aura. A feeling telling him that it was all or nothing with him. Sora made up his mind. He wanted to be friends with this guy. He was different from everyone else, but then again, so was Sora.

'That sucks about everyone else. You did them a favour, they should appreciate it ,' Sora answered, filling in the silence.

'I agree. But the world doesn't work like that always. Especially on the net. You'll find alot of dishonest people. I wouldn't trust everything you hear or say.'

'Mm..' Sora considered his words, but he couldn't really relate. All his close friends on the net, he would trust with his life. Tidus, Cloud, Roxas...and Riku. Riku he considered his best friend. And maybe even more, if he was ever given the chance.

"Sora?"

He turned his head quickly and glanced down the hallway. His mom was most likely calling him for dinner. Damn...Sora sighed. He wanted to stay and talk with Leon. Sighing again, Sora typed a quick sorry and bye and shut his computer down. Finding out more about his mysterious new friend would have to wait. Real life, as always, took priority.

----------------------------------------

Sora lay on his back, staring absently at the ceiling. It'd been less than a week since he'd started talking to Leon. Four days actually...and Leon seemed to be on his mind. Rolling over, Sora closed his eyes. Leon was excellent at NetBattle. Leon was 16, and lived in Portugal. Leon had a sense of...attractiveness? Sora sighed. Yeah, he'd been attracted over the net before. Riku was one of his best friends. But love? Was it possible to fall in love over the net? And in less than a week? Then there was the question of Kairi...Sora had been dating her for a few months. Kairi had been the one to ask him, and the one to bring their relationship to the next level. Sora however, only saw her as a friend, and nothing more. Up till now, there'd been no-one he'd even remotely had feelings for. And now Riku and Leon had come onto the scene. Shaking his head, Sora cuddled into his blankets, and forced all thoughts of Leon and Riku away. They could wait till the morning. 

Sora smiled into the mirror, ruffling up his messy hair. He knew he wasn't the best looking guy around, but he still wanted to look good for his boyfriend. He was playing today, with the rest of the band. And if Sora knew the band all too well, they'd have their own lovers with them. Gorgeous faces, gorgeous bodies. Perfect in everyway. Sora knew his boyfriend loved him, but he still wanted to impress. Giving a final look over, Sora sighed and opened the door.

His boyfriend smiled at him, putting down his guitar. Behind him was the rest of the band, all sitting backstage after the gig. Sora smiled at him, as he embraced the hug, his heart beating wildly. Closing his eyes, he heard one of the band members call out.

"Break it up Leon. It's time to go."

Breathing heavily, Sora opened his eyes, and looked at the clock. 3:32am. Too early. Waaaay too early. And what the fuck was with that dream? It was the first time he'd dreamt of anyone like that. Feeling something for someone...and for Leon? Or was it? Leon's name was definately called out, but Leon wasn't in a band. And Leon didn't have silver hair. Riku did.

----------------------------------------

Throwing his bag on the bed, Sora grabbed his chair and started up his computer. Another day at uni. Another day without Leon. Funny that, he thought wryly. After only 10 days of knowing the guy, he felt stronger for Leon than he'd felt for Riku over those 3 months of knowing him. Flicking into favourites, Sora started to browse through POL. 

"Oh..a PM", he mumbled, clicking the link. From Leon...!

Sora's eyes went wide, as he gazed over the words-

_Ah, Sora, Sora, Sora. For three times I've managed to be able to come on, and for three times, I've missed you completely, usually for a few minutes. I suppose I can be called a lucky guy. But, I've wasted all my chances at coming, and quite honestly, for absolutely nothing. But, then again, maybe it was a good thing, after all._

_The only thing I'll do in POL now is post. I wanted to help out with the POL paper you run, and maybe even form our own team, Team Cactus, for some laughs. Well, forget about all that. I'll just finish up Wakka's tourney, win or lose, and then stop being active. At least, that's what I expect. Fun while it lasted, can't say the opposite. Sorry I had to go just after meeting for about 10 days though. I suppose you always have to be ready for the worst, or so life taught me (I'm sure I don't have to explain myself on this one). I don't want you to be sad though, but I know you will. Look at the brightside, there are tons of others out there that only want your attention. Do crazy things, that's what youth's for. I know I sound like an old man, but it is true. I just want you to be happy. That's not asking too much, is it? Well, gotta go now. I'll be around a week or so more for Wakka's tourn, but I didn't want to be assed to leave a bye message after my time's up. So, here it is. I'm sure it'll hold a special place in the middle of all your deleted messages._

_Take care of yourself for me, please. It was nice to meet you. I'm Squall, in case you ever wondered._

* * *

A/N: Heh..the internet is a mysterious place. For those that recognise the people/places in this story, please contact me asap, or mention it in the review. I'd really appreciate it

* * *


End file.
